A Day Off
by BeyondShadows16
Summary: The Kira case was getting no where with the whole task force running on empty. He let everyone go on a three day vacation except, of course, Light Yagami, his prime suspect.


**Author's Note- This is before Light remembers that he is Kira. I'm not quite sure if I'm making this a one shot or not, I may add on, but I can say the updates will not be as frequent. That being said, I do plan on writing an AU L x Light series. Well, I hope you enjoy the L x Light goodness. (There's nothing graphic in this chapter, just bonding stuff I guess, short and sweet.) **

**I do not own Death Note or any characters in any way, yaddy yaddy yadda**.

It had been weeks since the Kira case had any new leads. Even L, the great detective, hadn't discovered anything new, or nothing that he was sharing with Light anyways. Need less to say, things were getting pretty tense at the Kira case headquarters; pointless arguments would break out, unnecessary crisis' would be announced when coffee was scarce and most of all, the whole task force was exhausted. Conditions weren't even close to acceptable for working. Light ran his hands through his hare as he, once again, finished a game of solitaire on his computer. He looked over at his colleague, L, who had been vacantly pushing around chocolate cake crumbs on a plate for the past half hour.

"Ryuzaki." Light began, careful to use L's alias. "I really don't think were going to get anywhere anytime soon."

L looked up from his plate, his blank eyes revealing a slight hint of boredom. "I suppose your right, Light." L looked at the rest of the task force, who was either dosing off in front of a computer monitor or meaninglessly flipping through old articles from newspapers. " Though I do appreciate your help, I do respect the fact that I have kept you here far longer than necessary. Light is right, we won't get anywhere soon, not under these circumstances anyways." He casually glanced over to Matsuda, who had face palmed himself with a keyboard quite sometime ago and was beginning to snore, then continued. "I'm allowing you a three day break to return to your houses and families for a much deserved vacation, except for you of course, Light." Light gave L an accusing glare, but rolled his eyes. There was no use in arguing with L, and he knew it. After all, he was still a suspect. "I do expect all of you to return at noon on Monday well rested and ready to continue our investigation."

Everyone nodded once L finished, gave him a simple 'thank you' and a few of them gave Light a pity filled look, and left the building. So there they sat, L and Light, both staring at blank computer monitors waiting for the other to say something. This was getting ridiculous.

"I haven't been outside in 5 days, I really need some fresh air." Light commented, hoping to earn at least a few minutes free from his handcuffs.

"I haven't been outside in 2 weeks and I'm fine. Even that was just the walk from a car to the building." L said in his usually sighing voice, though it was laced with a bit of sarcasm. "Alright, well I do suppose you deserve some sort of leave from the case as well, besides, I believe you are one of the hardest workers on the force." Light took a bit of pride from L's words. "So, where shall we go?"

There it was. We. L wasn't planning on releasing him. "I don't know... I was just wanting to go for a walk." Singular. Maybe an 'I' thrown in there would discreetly show L he'd rather be alone than out in public chained to another man.

"Okay then. Let's go." Plural. Looks like Light wasn't getting out that easily.

The walk was nice, but silent. Neither L nor Light had spoken a single word to each other, but somehow they strayed towards a park. L's eyes widened as he saw a squirrel carelessly nibbling on an acorn, and he slowed his pace.

"What's wrong, Ryuzaki? Never seen a squirrel?" Light said, rolling his eyes and how naive the genius could be.

"Not in years..." L trailed off. "My... Work has not allowed me to enjoy such things as this." He mumbled, completely stopping to watch the squirrel. Light glanced sympathetically at the detective. He had never really thought about it that way. Even during his childhood, L surely must have been training even then. He could understand how that could clash with simple joys in life.

Soon the squirrel became aware of his audience and scampered towards a tree, his bushy tail bobbing after him. L frowned slightly and continued walking. The two continued down a small path, weaving in and out of tangles of oak and pine trees that eventually lead to a small pond filled with a multitude of undisturbed wildlife. L stopped once again, looking across the body of water then sat in a patch of grass, drawing his knees up to his chest and simply observed the scene. Light sat next to him, pity beginning to weight in his heart. L was deprived of life, joy and almost everything worth living. It didn't seem fair, but he wasn't about to bring this to L's attention and disrupt his peace. So they both sat quietly; watching and simply enjoying one another's company. They must have been sitting there in silence for hours, but neither of them were even remotely bored.

It was only when the sun began to set that L finally turned to Light and spoke. "Thank you, Light." L said, actually smiling, "I really enjoyed this."

Light couldn't help but smile back. "Your welcome, Ryuzaki. I did too." This was not only the first time he had ever seen any emotion reach L's eyes, but the first time he had ever seen him smile.


End file.
